


Textured Glass

by Huey McChomp (angelicdespair)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Keratoconus, blind huey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicdespair/pseuds/Huey%20McChomp
Summary: Huey needs glasses because his eyes are no longer working (I’m so sorry I’ll actually seriously do this later)





	Textured Glass

It started a few weeks ago.   
Huey always had a habit of rubbing his eyes- ask Dewey or Louie, or even Donald. They’d say they would vaguely remember seeing him do it “enough”.  
But it got worse. He frequently had started rubbing his eyes, complaining about the light hurting his eyes, seeing glares of light that he can’t stand.   
Until one day.  
“Uncle Donald, I think I need glasses,” the eldest duckling piped up, washing dishes along with his uncle.   
At first, Donald was taken aback. Sure, Scrooge and his own mother had glasses, but surely that was due to old age. But he figured it could happen to anyone. “Well, why do you think that? I can call the optometrist to make an appointment.”  
Huey hesitated, stopped as he was mid-drying a plate. “It used to just be not seeing things far away. But as I was trying to read my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook earlier today, I started seeing... three pages, of the same page.”  
He sighed, putting the half-dried plate to the side as he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. “Everything is starting to get really blurry now, and it’s like I’m seeing triple.... holding my hands like this helps ease the pain it’s causing...”   
Donald’s eyes widened, his own cleaning stopped as he dried his hands and looked worryingly down at his nephew. Triple vision? Along with blurry vision? Was that normal in kids who needed glasses?   
“I’ll make an appointment for tomorrow... go get Dewey to help me finish these. You should try to find something to do that doesn’t strain your eyes if it’s causing you pain.”  
Huey nodded, blinking his eyes open again, his hands already coming down, only shaking slightly. He kept telling himself to breathe, how he won’t have a panic attack over this. He just needed glasses... that’s all.   
He walked over to the living room, lost in thought as he sat down on the couch- it was mostly from memory, the way the room was arranged. “Dewey, Uncle Donald needs your help.”   
He heard a groan come from somewhere behind him, his middle brother already trudging to the kitchen. Huey once more rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the television program in front of him, the one Louie was watching.   
“What show is this?” He asked, glancing over at his brother, trying to focus on the three faces that now faced him. Was Louie always this blurry? He rubbed his eyes once more.   
“Meh, some history channel stuff that was on. I couldn’t find the remote,” Louie replied, turning back to the tv, side-eying his oldest brother. “You okay? You’re doing the eye thing again.”  
“Me? Oh yeah... I’m fine,” he whispered into his hands, once more pressing the palms to his eyes, helping his eyes feel better. “Just a bit of blurry vision is all. Uncle Donald is taking me to the optometrist tomorrow. I think I need glasses... Everything’s all fuzzy, and wavy. Sort of like those textured glass shower doors, you know?”  
“Nope, but yeah, you should see someone about that,” Louie nodded, patting one of his brother’s arms in reassurance, turning back to the TV show.   
Of course he didn’t understand.   
No one could.   
Why did his eyes hurt like this? It was hard to keep them open at all, it was hard to see.   
So he kept his palms pressed against his eyes for a while.   
Hopefully he will get glasses quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR ILL ACTUALLY POST THIS SERIOUSLY SOON,,,,


End file.
